fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Super Secret Crisis War!
Super Secret Crisis War is a 6-issue comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. The series will involve a crossover between five Cartoon Network series: Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Samurai Jack. It was released in the summer of 2014. Summary Synopsis The evil demon Aku (Samurai Jack) has created the "League of Extraordinary Villains", composed by malevolent villains from different universes of Cartoon Network. When his evil robots begin to make an appearance in different worlds, heroes from The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd and Eddy and Samurai Jack team up to stop the evil plan of the "League of Extraordinary Villains". Relationship with Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Although "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" is not a major series involved in the crossover, it has been confirmed to be present as the protagonist series of parallel chapter by Ivan Cohen to be included in the fourth edition, on sale in September 17, 2014. The crossover event of the summer hits Foster's when one of Vilgax's robots known as "3XL", sets out to challenge Bloo, Eduardo, and a host of other familiar Friends! Will they pass the test? Or does the fate of Foster's rest in the hands of the house's newest resident Pixel? Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Kickin Hawk **Feedback **Bloxx **Molestache **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix **Four Arms **Rath *Vilgax *Computron's Minions * Khyber's Panuncian *Evil Ben-bots **Astrodactyl **Gravattack **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Frankie *Mr. Herriman *Madame Foster *Goo *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Yogi Boo Boo Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Mom *Dad *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father *The Delightful Children From Down the Lane *H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. Trivia *''Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends'' is one of the five one-shot tie-in issues. Followed by Johnny Bravo (July, by Erik Burnham), The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (August, by Kate Leth), Cow and Chicken (October, by Jim Zub) and Codename: Kids Next Door (November, by Scott Peterson). *The comic refers to the comic book sagas focusing on war as a crossover Crisis on Infinite Earths (DC Comics) or Secret Wars (Marvel Comics). *Cheese appears on the subscriber's cover to the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends tie-in issue, but does not actually appear in the story itself. *Bloo's Drum was named "The Bloo Notes" at the first time, later it was renamed "House of Bloo's", a reference to the Foster's pilot movie. *Mr. Herriman refers to Frankie by her real name, as opposed to the usual "Miss Frances". It was the fourth time in the series that this happened, the first was in Who Let the Dogs In?. The second was in Setting a President and the third was in Destination Imagination. Gallery Covers Super Secret Crisis War one shot connect.jpg SSCW Foster 02.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Ethen Beavers SSCW Foster 03.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover Art by Lea Hernandez SSCW OneShots Cover.jpg Comic Images Fosters03.jpg|Shot #1 Page 1 Fosters04.jpg|Shot #1 Page 2 Fosters05.jpg|Shot #1 Page 3 Fosters06.jpg|Shot #1 Page 4 Fosters07.jpg|Shot #1 Page 5 See also *Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! References *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series Category:Crossover Category:Comics